Falling Snow on Hidden Moss
by kaitlynpoole
Summary: Moss, a young female wolf with a broken past, who is completely brown except for her white underside, is found sleeping, wounded and dying in the snow, what do the wolves do? rated M for language and violence and pehaps some sex. KibaxOC PLEASE REVIEW
1. Moss

**Warning: includes violence and language. Rated M.**

Disclaimer: I do not own wolf's rain or any of its characters. I do own Moss, Obutso, Toby, and Fenris (because I made them up).

* * *

The day was cold and harsh. The north chill bit at my wounds. A week ago I had accidentally stumbled in to a wolf pack's territory and was lucky to be alive. After I had found a cave to shelter in, my wounds healed enough for me to continue on my journey. As I struggled across the freezing snow, the wind shifted and I smelt wolves. I remembered my last confrontation with others and I moved in the opposite direction. I fought exhaustion, cold, and hunger until I finally collapsed in the snow. _Well, I know better then to sleep in the cold snow, but after my life, I welcome the peace of death._So with that thought, I curled up and fell asleep waiting for death.

"Kiba, we don't know her, she is none of our business"

"Tsume, we can just leave her, she's hurt!"

"Yah Tsume, Toboe is right, we can't leave her! Anyway, you're just cranky because you haven't been around females for a while and she could help you relax some, hmm?"

"Shut up Hige, you are always wagging your tail when a female is around"

"Stop fighting. I am going to stay. Tsume, you can go on if you wish"

"Cool! Kiba is staying with her! Yay!"

_These voices…who are they?_ I opened my eyes and was suddenly aware of the warmth of another body against mine. "Hey! You guys! She is awake!" I recognized the squeaky voice of a pup. "Yah. That's probably because you woke her up Runt." I looked around to see a reddish brown pup, a tan and slightly round wolf, and a dark gray wolf with a light gray belly and an X shaped scar on his chest. I still couldn't find the source of warmth, so I turned my head around and saw a pure white wolf pressed against my back. Without thinking, I leapt up, and bit him on the shoulder. "Damn bitch doesn't even say thank you" said the gray wolf. "Its ok, she probably just scared" said the white one. The pup began to walk up to me and I growled softly, he ignored my warning and sat by me. "Please miss, we want to help you, Kiba just was trying to keep you warm. We won't hurt you" he whined. I replied with wary eyes on the adult wolves, "Well I should at least know your names." He smiled,"The mean gray one is Tsume, the tan one is Hige, the white one is Kiba, and I am Toboe! What's your name, miss?" I looked down at my paws "Moss, my name is Moss. When I am in human form I am known as Nakashima Ayumu." This time the white wolf, Kiba spoke, "Well Moss, I think we all need rest."

The pup looked at me and said "Moss, can I sleep by you tonight?" I looked at him and said "Well if you want to, I guess" With that he curled against me and we fell asleep.


	2. Kiba

_Yes! Thanks for the reviews! They fuel the creativity! I know that in the show they encounter a Moss, but this is a different Moss. I do not own the male Moss from the series, but I did make-up this Moss in my story. It is not a gender changer! This Moss is a female with completely brown fur except for her belly, which is white. Now, to continue! YAY!_

* * *

"No! Wait! STOP! Please!" I yelled after the brown wolf, who had darker brown spots on him, and a young pup about a year old, who was light brown with a dark brown back. They just kept running, over the vast, empty snow plain, which contrasted against the dark sky. The pale moon lit the way and made the snow glow bright against my eyes. The two males became smaller and smaller, but no matter how fast I ran, I never came any closer. No matter how loud I yelled, hollered, and howled, the never seemed to hear. I felt as if I was running in place and was mute. I felt streams of tears run down my cheeks as I yelled and ran, but the dots just faded into the distance.

"Moss! Moss! Wake up! You're dreaming!" I opened my eyes and looked into the eyes of a worried pup. "Huh? What happened?"

"You were kicking and screaming in your sleep, you were yelling some thing like 'no, no, stop, come back, fenris, obutso, please' or something." Kiba said.

Hige then began to speak, "Yah, were those names of something? It looked like a really bad dream."

I glared at them and muttered, "It was nothing, and I have that dream all the time."

Toboe began to speak, "Yeah, but y-"

"Leave her alone, she obviously doesn't want to talk about it." Tsume interrupted and I gave him a grateful look.

"But..." the pup began. "Tsume is right, let's leave her to her own thoughts." Kiba stated.

Toboe then just put on a pouting face and walked away. I gave the group one last look and turned away to watch the rising sun.

After a while I felt Kiba come and sit by me, "We are going to leave, do you want to come?" he asked

"Sure" I replied. _I know I would be fine on my own, but what the hell_. I turned around and followed them. We walked through the snow for about 5 hours, and then I smelt dirt. "Hey you guys! The snow is going to end, I smell dirt!" I yelled to them since I was a few feet behind the group. Kiba glanced back at me and nodded, and then he broke into a run. Sure enough, the snow got shallower and shallower, and it got warmer and warmer, and we saw dirt through some snow. The dirty snow became only dirt, but the sun was setting so we found a rock and decided to sleep. Just like yesterday, Toboe curled up by me and slept.

I couldn't fall asleep, so I watched the vast sky that sparkled with tiny diamonds of light. I sighed as I saw a shooting star fly across the never ending universe of infinite galaxies. The lone star reminded me of myself, all alone, wandering through different places and never stopping to get attached to anything. _Except…no, I won't think of that time, that one time when I was young and to damn stupid to plan ahead._ I looked at the bunch of males and the pup curled by me. _And I will never do it again, I must leave before… before I get too attached to any of them._ I stood up and began to walk off, but one last glance at the pelt of white perfection, I sat. _Damn, I am already too attached. Now what? Go break my heart again? It's all too frustrating! _I jumped when I felt another pelt brush against mine. "You seemed lonely, so I thought I might join you. I can't sleep either." I saw Kiba say out of the corner of my eye. "Thanks." I said.

"Um… can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"What happened?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well… your always out of it. Like, you are in a different world. Sometimes your eyes glaze over. Plus, you talk in your sleep. What was so bad that happened?"

"Oh…well…I had to leave home…and I had to kill."

"Who did you kill?"

"My…I killed my pups" my voice broke twice.

"Oh…I see…"

"I am tired; I think I will go sleep. Good night." I just wanted to get away from him incase he asked anymore questions. I laid down a ways from the rest of them and curled up putting my tail over my nose. Suddenly, I felt someone curl up by me and snuggle against my back. _Toboe._ I lifted my head and turned it toward him to tell him to go away, but just as I opened my mouth, a wave of Kiba's scent washed over me. I stopped myself and stared at him for a while. Then I lowered my head and tucked it back under my tail again.

_

* * *

_

All done! Promise that I will start chpt. 3 ASAP! Plz review!


	3. Hunting

__

Thanks again for your kind reviews! I haven't updated because I have had to read act 1, 2, 3, and 4 of Hamlet. Then I had 2 projects due on the same day, so I am terribly sorry! Lucy for me, I got an A and a B on my projects and finished the acts! I am babbling, so now for the story!

* * *

My paws were raw and my claws felt like they were being slowly ripped from my paw. I looked up and there were the two brown wolves again. No matter how much I climbed I never got any closer, and they didn't seem to ever hear me when I yelled for help. They just stood there, staring, with their yellow, accusing eyes. Then it hit me, I had been here before. I looked down and instead of the Demon Hounds of Hell or an endless pit waiting for me to fall, there stood Kiba and the others, waiting for me. But, their eyes were the same, accusing. I tried to yell to them, but they didn't hear me either. Then, like in the other dreams, I let go of the cliff side and fell. I looked down, hoping for them to catch me and comfort me, but the pack morphed into Hell Hounds and watched me fall with hungry, loathing, blood red eyes.

My eyes shot open and the light of the sun burnt my eyes. I stood, and as I did, something beside me moved. I looked over my shoulder to see what I had disturbed, and there Kiba was, blinking in the bright morning light. I looked around to see what the others were up to, Toboe was still sleeping, Tsume was eating a small mouse, and Hige was lying on the top of the rock we camped by, staring at us. Kiba stood as well, "Hmm, you hungry? I could catch two rats."

"No, I can catch my own food, thank you." I replied with a little unintended acid in my voice. "Oh, ok." He looked hurt and I felt guilty. "Hey, let's wake the Runt and get moving!" Hige called.

"Some of us want quiet!" Tsume growled. Sighing, I made my way toward Toboe to get him up. I nudged the snoozing pup with my nose and once his eyes opened, I felt a feeling wash over me that I hadn't felt in a while, motherly love. "Hey sleepy head, were going to get going soon, you don't want to be left behind. Do you?" I cooed to the pup.

_Arrg, what are you doing Moss? Damn maternal instincts._ I pushed away the urge to clean the young pup and walked off to go find some thing to eat.

As I swerved through the barren land, I came across a strange track. It was like a thick line with strange ridges in it. I sniffed it to see if I could recognize any scent. _Ack! Nasty!_ I leaped back quickly._ Wait… I recognize this smell... CAR! And cars mean humans and humans mean danger! _I sniffed the track again. _Oh no, it's fresh, that means they are close! I have to go back and warn the pack!_ I turned quickly and ran, but a bang shot through the air and a splitting pain shot through my right hind leg. I ignored the pain and still tried to run, but the muscle would not move. Another bang rang out, and the ground by my right paw exploded. The force made me fall on my left flank and in all the fear, adrenaline, and pain, a howl had built up inside me and I finally lost control and let it escape.

(Kiba's point of view or POV)

_She hates me I know it. But… I still cannot help but think about her all the time… ever since I found her beautiful brown body dying in the snow, I felt attached. I hope she is just scared, I mean she does seem to have a horrible past. She doesn't seem to trust anyone at all. Maybe I should ask her what happened that was so bad? Well… she did kill her pups… but…why? Why did she kill them? Why did she have to kill them to leave her home? Well… or maybe I shouldn't dig or provoke her any further. Just asking her why she was always out of it brought up some bad memories. That is probably why she was being so hostile to me this morning, and all I did was ask her if I could get her some food. Speaking of Moss and food, didn't she go off to find some a while ago? I wonder where she is? Its not that hard to find prey, mice are every where here. _Out of nowhere, a howl split through the air interrupting my thoughts. "THAT'S MOSS'S HOWL! GUYS SHE IS IN TROUBLE!" I yelled to the boys. Immediately, they all shot their head up and ran towards the howl. I followed them and eventually passed them. Suddenly, the metallic scent of blood hit my nose. I stopped dead in my tracks and saw Moss lying in a pool of her own blood. I sniffed the air and scented gunpowder. Tat must mean that she was shot by humans, so, where are they? "Hey Kiba, there over there." Hige whispered as he motioned with his tail. I looked to where he said they were and… ah ha! There the bastards were. Two males, perfect. I flicked my ears signaling the pack to surround the two humans.

(Moss's POV)

The nauseating scent of blood flooded my nose and clouded my senses. _They must have hit more then just my leg and I am willing to bet that they didn't miss the second time…_after that last thought, my world went black.

(Kiba's POV)

I crouched behind a rock no more then 3 feet from the humans. 3 feet, perfect as well, it is easy to clear the distance in a single leap. Heck! I could jump 6 feet if it was needed. I was also on a slope; I smiled to my self, gravity works for me this way. "Com'on, lets retrieve our little prize" The human with a scraggly beard said. The second one, a bit younger, probably the older one's son, sneered. "What an ugly, stupid creature. 'wolf' is almost too good a title for these hideous things" He took a pause and his expression changed to a worried frown. "Think it has friends?"

"Friends? HA! You make me laugh Murf, as if this thing has friends. I have hunted these animals since before you were born. If it had friends, then that howl would've attracted them, and then they would've gathered by their lost buddy and mourned. They would be here by now. This thing has to _friends_." The older one answered.

I hated them, I was ready to rip out their throats. To talk trash about Moss and to think wolves were stupid enough to actually sit and mourn while knowing that humans were still out there, probably ready to shoot them to? No. wolves would revenge their friend and exterminate the threat, and Moss was the prettiest thing I have ever laid eyes on. Prettier then Moon Flowers. Prettier than Cheza.

The humans began to move forward._ A little to the left… a bit more… NOW!_ I leapt, and the look on their faces was priceless. The full expression of fear and confusion. A gun went off and I felt it go by my right cheek. I landed on the older one and ripped his throat out. The salty taste of blood flooded my mouth and I felt the blood drip onto my chest and down my front legs. I stared at the younger one with pure hatred in my eyes. My lips were pulled back in a frightening snarl. I saw Hige, Tsume, and Toboe appear behind the young human. The human whirled his head around to face the three wolves and then he looked back at me. "PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW IT HAD FRIENDS! SEE?" he threw his gun off to the side. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! WOULD YOU REALLY HURT SOMEONE SO DEFENSELESS?"

I transformed into my human form. "Pitiful human. Do you actually think that we would let you get away with hurting her?" I asked.

"Oh, it's a girl? Well… if I had known-"

"It wouldn't have made a difference. You would have still killed her for _money._ At least I have a reason to kill."

"Please give me a second chance! I'll give up hunting and start a new life."

"Tch! Did you give her a second chance? No. a life for a life."

"What? She can't be dead! She looked strong, we only hit her back leg and her shoulder. Do wolves die that easily?"

I couldn't believe it. Bargaining with a filthy human. "No we don't die that easily. If we did, I would be long dead by now."

I glanced over at Moss. Toboe was licking her back leg, that was good. I calmed down a little as I watched her body slowly rise and fall in sequence with her breathing. Hige had gone over to sit by her and help Toboe with her wounds. But Tsume had transformed into his human form and stood behind the hunter to cut off any escape. "So can I leave now? Please Mr. Wolf Sir?"

"Yes. But first, I will give you some thing to remind you of your promise to stop hunting."

"Anything at all Mr. Wolf. What are you going to give me?"

"A scar. That way, every day you will look in the mirror and see what you have done."

I transformed back into my wolf form and ripped at the man's face. I was careful to make sure that it would leave a hideous scar, but I was also careful to not kill him.

When I was finished with him, I turned to walk towards Moss. "Leave human." I commanded him. I smirked when I heard his feet scrabbling on the ground in an attempt to leave and him hollering with pain.

We brought Moss back to the camp and laid her in the softest soil we could find and as the sun went down and everyone left to go sleep in their own nest. I stayed, and prayed that she would be ok. I never stopped cleaning her wounds to keep them clean of infection. I fought sleep just to be there if she wakes up. But eventually I lost the battle and slept.

* * *

_Well, that was long… plz review!_


	4. Fenris

YAYS! Another chapter :3 so happy. Time to reveal more about Moss! MUAHAHAHAAA! ;D

* * *

The cliff side again. The brown wolves looking at me again. The same look in their eyes. But… the spotted brown one's expression has changed and I am suddenly hanging off the cliff side and my front paws are by their paws and I am holding on for dear life. The spotted male had a caring, sad look in his eyes. He spoke, "Moss, I love you and want you. Why did you go? I'm not like my brother. But… these new males, you are safer with them. Go, go back."

"What? No! Obutso, I… I didn't want to… no. I want you and I love you too, I want to find you I'm ashamed of what I did. Please, I don't want to stay with these males. I want to stay with you."

"Moss. Please understand. I'm being pursued by my brother. I betrayed him, he also found out about us and he's also looking for our son Fenris."

"Fenris?! But… he's only a pup! My Fenris… is he ok?"

"I have no idea Moss."

The bark brown and light brown yearling spoke; he still had a glare that stung. I could feel the hatred. "Don't speak of me as if I weren't here mother! Anyway, why should you care about me, you killed my litter mates and left my alone in the world. My own father didn't even know you had born his pups! I was left without a soul in the world… why should you care what happed to me."

"Fenris…I'm sorry. I still love and care about you. I-"

"NO YOU DON'T! You told me to go hunt and I did. I caught 2 rabbits, the best I had ever done. Why? To please you and make you proud of your oldest son. But I come home to see my littermates slaughtered and your name written all over it! I thought it was because I had done something to make you do this. Well, now I know that it is because you hated me the most. You wanted to break my heart instead of my neck."

"Fenris it's not like that, I loved you so much that I didn't kill you. You were strong and smart and you knew right from wrong. I left you alive because I knew you would survive. You knew the enemies of the wolf and you knew how to hunt. That was enough for you to get by. When my pack was killed, all I knew was how to catch falling leaves and I didn't know an enemy when I saw one. But I lived, I figured it out, I taught myself how to hunt, avoid enemies, and survive."

"I don't care. Why don't you stay with these new wolves, don't come looking for me." Then Fenris turned and walked away.

Obutso looked at me and sighed, "Good bye, my love" he turned and walked away as well. My paws began to slip and I fell down the cliff. I turned in midair to face the Hell Hounds or the dark endless pit. But instead I saw a warm, white light waiting for me. I closed my eyes and let the light warm me…

My eyes opened and I saw Kiba, half asleep, licking the wound on my leg. By the look of it, he had been up all night keeping my wound clean. "Kiba, I can do it now, go get some rest please." He looked up in surprise. "Moss! You're awake! Thank God! I thought that I had lost you!" He began to nuzzle me on my shoulder. "Uhh… Kiba? Umm… can you get off me?"

Oh, right, sorry" I stopped and went back to licking my wound. _Why do I feel like this whenever he touches me?_ "Kiba, stop it! Don't touch me!" He stopped and looked at me. His expression was startled and hurt. He stood up and walked about 6 feet away and flopped down on the dirt with his back towards me. I saw his side heave as he sighed. I tried to stand up, but as I put weight on my left side, pain shot through me and I fell to the ground. _Stupid humans, dumb leg._ I looked around and saw that Tsume had begun to argue with Kiba. "I say we should leave her and continue traveling. She is weak and useless" said Tsume. "I won't leave her, she is part of the pack" Kiba stated. "I but that's not the only reason, we will see how you really feel when mating season hits. That's, what? In a week?" Tsume sneered. "No, I don't waste my time like that. The season will pass and we won't have to worry about a pregnant bitch, I'll make sure of it." Replied Kiba. Tsume smiled a mocking smile and turned away, "Sure you will."

I saw Hige coming towards me with two rats hanging from his mouth. He dropped one in front of me and laid down next to me with his rat. "You looked hungry, and since your hurt an' all, I guessed I should get you something." He smiled. "Umm, well thanks. That was nice of you." I replied. I became quite amused as he began to slowly wag his tail. "Uh, I, um… no problem! And, well, if it means anything… I think your very pretty." He said, as he did, he looked at his paws. My eyes narrowed, "Are you trying to hit on me?" I growled, unsurprised. "Um…" he began. "Well you wont have any luck, so don't try me. But, thanks for the food anyways." I told him. His tail began to wag again, "Oh! No problem Moss! Anytime" he ginned widely but while we ate we didn't talk at all. When we had sucked all the meat and marrow from each bone, he stood, "Well, that was nice! Bye Moss!" With that said, he turned and walked over to Toboe and began to tease him. The rest of the day, I watched the pack move around the clearing doing nothing really important. Occasionally, someone would stop by and check my wounds, ask how I was feeling, then go about their business. Everyone but Kiba did this, in fact, I think Kiba had been deliberately avoiding me ever since I told him to stop touching me. I felt very guilty, so I decided to apologize. He looked so pitiful and sullen, I felt incredibly bad. "Kiba! Hey Kiba! Can I tell you something?" I barked. At first, it seemed he didn't hear me, then he realized that I was talking to him so he raised his head and looked at me. He slowly got up and walked over to me, "What is it Moss?" he asked. "Im sorry, for when I yelled at you this morning. I was…I was just scarred and surprised. Im really sorry." I apologized. He smiled, "Hey, don't worry about it! I understand." He looked up at the sky which was turning a dark grayish purple color. "Its getting late. Maybe you should get some sleep." He told me. I rolled my eyes, _pissh! Right. I haven't done a damn thing all day! Like im tired. _I let out an exaggerated sigh and put let my head drop to rest on the ground. I glared up at him as he smiled with the I-know-I-am-right-and-you-can't-do-anything-about-it look on his face. The sun had finally disappeared completely and it was completely dark besides the stars that were shining brightly. Eventually I fell asleep. The next few days went the same way, dreamless sleeps, nice talks with the pack, and being able to do absolutely nothing.

* * *

Sorry for the wait, I never got around to continuing this and now… POOF! Thought I had left, didn't you? BWUAHAHAAAA! I was going to stop but because people commented, I will keep going. There is no point in making a story people don't read, right?


	5. Apology To All Readers

**ATTENTION THIS IS NOT A STORY CHAPTER. THIS IS A NOTE I WISH YOU ALL WHO ENJOY THIS STORY TO READ.**

* * *

Listen you guys, I am so sorry I have been gone for so long. At first, life got in the way, then I finally finished the next chapter, but lost it when my computer broke. I also became captured by the amazing magic that is drawing.

I never really found much motivation to keep writing this story, and forgot about it. Then the occasional notice of someone faving me or my story or writing a review would come in my Email and I would remember.

I have realized now that this was unfair to all you good people and selfish of me.

I will continue this story and I beg all of you for your forgiveness.

Thank you, I appreciate every one of you.

Sincerely,  
-Kaitlyn


	6. Heat

Alright. Lets start! Things begin to heat up. I don't know where this is going so be warned :D Also, I apologize again for the VERY late update. It's been _2 friggen years_. Geez.

* * *

Heat. The sizzling flames were all around me. Everywhere I turned I just saw more of the hungry fire. Every route of escape that I may be able to chance was always suddenly cut off as a searing orange wall sprang up. I was trapped in the stuff, It licked my paws and fur. I could feel it eating its way towards my skin, the smell of burning hair and skin infiltrated my nostrils. The heat, oh the heat, it was un-bearable. I felt like I had jumped into the sun. I _was _the sun. My mouth went dry and it felt as if the fire were in my body, the painful sensation starting from my stomach and spreading through my veins to my extremities. My mind went mad as the fire drove all thought from my mind and soon there was nothing. Just the burning. My world disappeared and all I saw was white of pain.

I woke with a start, breathing heavily as I looked around and assured myself that the fire was gone, though I could still feel the uncomfortable sensation of heat beneath my pelt. _'What a Hell of a dream!'_ I thought as I began to stand up. My injuries were finally healed and I took a good long stretch, placing my front paws far infront ans my rump high in the air. As I relaxed back down into a laying position again, the breeze from my movement brought a strange scent to my nostrils. The unfamiliar smell baffled me at first, so I took another deep inhale, this time I recognized the musty scent. '_Shit.' _I thought dryly.

I was in season and surrounded by males. I remembered the last time I was in season, things had gone horribly wrong. I told myself to not let any of the males come too close until I was sure that I was out of heat. '_How could I have forgotten that mating season was coming! Could I be any thicker?' _I thought bitterly.

I looked around, everyone else was asleep. Kiba began to stir, '_Great! Just what I need!'_ I thought sarcastically. I watched him grunt, get up, and stretch. I stiffened as he looked over to me.

"Good morning, Moss." he greeted calmly. His voice broke the silence of the morning air and Hige woke. Hige shook himself and set to licking his fur. Before long he lifted his leg and went to clean his genitals.  
Kiba looked over at him with disgust.

"How can you do that in the presence of a female? Have you no shame?"  
Hige paused in his licking.

"What?" He said with an innocent look on his face. Then his gaze fell on me. "Oh, I uh…" He seemed slightly uncomfortable.  
I shook my head, "It's fine. I have been around males before. I had a brother and…" I trailed off, my thoughts going to a certain handsome spotted wolf. I snapped back to what I was saying.  
"Anyway, you go ahead if you want. It won't bother me." I forced a forgiving smile and turned my head to stare down at a lone blade of grass in front of my paws, my smile disappearing.

Kiba looked at me and walked closer to say something. I growled, and jumped to my feet to back up, my hackles bristling. Kiba stopped, seeming confused.

"What is it?" He asked, sounding slightly hurt. I hesitated, my actions had been instinct. I searched for an explanation awkwardly.

"Um… Well it's just that…" I looked down at my paws, ears back, embarrassed.

"Idiot. She is in heat." Hige huffed and went back to licking his shoulder clean of some dirt. Kiba looked nervous.

"O-oh…" Kiba mumbled awkwardly.

By now the rest of the group had woken up. It seemed Toboe had been listening and he looked curious.

"What's heat?" He asked innocently. This made the rest of the pack to look nervous and awkward as well, including myself.  
"The dreaded question." I mumbled to myself. I thought sadly of how my pups had never gotten old enough to question the origin of offspring. They would be only a few months older than Toboe now.  
"Well?" Toboe insisted, frustrated by the sudden silence and lack of reply to his question.  
Kiba bravely took charge and answered the insistent and curious youngling.

"Well it's what happens when a female is ready to uh… make pups…" He finished awkwardly.  
"So Moss is gonna have puppies!" Toboe replied happily  
"No… she _could_ have puppies is she found a daddy for them."  
"Are one of you gonna be a daddy then?"  
"I sure as hell hope not." Growled an annoyed Tsume from where he sat a couple of feet from Hige.  
"Oh…" Toboe said, disappointed. "I wanted to play with someone." He pouted as he put his head on his paws.

I smiled and I walked away to go have some time alone. I limped slightly, my leg sore from the bullet wound. I sat on a small rise and faced the low morning sun, letting it warm my face and fur. I sighed contently as a light breeze blew across my flank and cooled the prickling sensation beneath my fur. I felt quite calm, but still restless. I rose again and walked for a bit. Walking helped me a bit more. I thought of my life before, I thought of the grand forest I grew up in and the beautiful way the sunlight played through the trees. I thought of my family and friends, of my mother and my father's approving looks as they congratulated me on my first prey that I caught.

Then I thought of the strange noise that had filled the air that fateful day, of the fear and panic in the eyes of the adults and the confusion between all the pups. I remembered the strange thing that floated over our trees and blocked the sun. The thundering noise that split the air and the blood that sprayed onto my face as the wolf next to me fell suddenly. The mad struggle as the adults gathered the pups and told us to run. To run far far away and to not ever turn back. I could feel my mother's rough tongue as she licked me one last time and my father's hot breath as he nuzzled me. I could smell their fear, and I became scared too. We didn't want to leave our pack, but we did. We all turned and ran from the adults and I looked back to see them all run in the other direction. The ground behind them exploded and the thundering noise continued and deafened us. I realized they were leading the danger, whatever it was, away. Some of the pups turned and ran back, the others scattered. Everyone was on their own now. I stopped and looked for my brothers and sister. I couldn't see or smell them anywhere. I called for them and they never came. I went to search for something, _anything_, familiar. I found nothing. I wandered and then the cold, metallic scent of blood reached my small nose. I ran towards it, hopeful images of my father with a delicious rabbit filled my young mind. I finally found the source of the blood and stopped dead, horrified. Giant two legged creatures walked between the bodies of my pack-mates. I saw my gran and babysitter, my aunt and the wolf that always made me laugh with his jokes. Then my eyes fell upon my mother's dark fur and my father's silver coat. I shook my head in disbelief and backed up deeper into a bush. One of the two-legs crouched by my mother and- I turned and ran, not knowing where to go or what to do. I ran into the unknown.

I returned to the present, jerked out of my memories as a voice broke the quiet morning.  
"Wandering a bit far, are we?"  
I turned and met the golden eyes of Kiba. I averted my gaze to look around and saw only unfamiliar surroundings.  
"I was just lost thinking about the past. I hadn't noticed how far I walked."

"Sometimes the past is meant to be the past." He sighed. I must obviously look troubled.  
I just nodded and followed him as he turned back to the pack.

We walked in silence and I realized how far I had walked as it took a long time to return. I had wandered off about a mile. When we got back, Tsume looked irritated.  
"Great, you found her. Can we keep moving now?" He snapped.  
Kiba just nodded, and we set off. Kiba in the lead, me a few feet behind, and Toboe hopping excitedly in between us. Behind me, Hige was uncomfortably close, wagging his tail and inhaling a bit too often. I made it a point to 'accidently' step on his front paws with my hind legs. Tsume hung back as he usually did.

As we walked, I thought of how nice it would be to soak in some cool icy water and wash away my worries.

* * *

Alright, looks like we see how Moss got stuck out on her own.  
Stupid Noble's ships.  
I apologize again for my uncalled for lateness and hope this makes up for it. In the next few chapters, we may see Kia and Moss's relationship go a bit further, along with some action (no not that kind you perverts XD)

Reviews are what brought me back and what will keep me going, so please! Take a second to say something! 3


End file.
